All's Fair in Love
by Dream Cager
Summary: [Haitus] Matt makes a mistake and moves out of his house. Being 17 is hard enough with school, the band and his job, but now... a daughter? Can Matt take care of Haruka and make ends meet or will he have to give up his daughter and go back home?
1. Default Chapter

All's Fair in Love....  
  
Cager: Hey Guys! This fic is going to be like no other I have written. It is a love fic. Very dramatic and real-life... ish. Um, this will be a bit... uh, angsty? This is also going to be one of my 'relief fics', kay?  
  
Taichi Kitty: Please, read and remew!  
  
Jouti the Anti-Joey: Just remember Cager don' own any of 'des characters or kitties. Just us Anti Clones.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seventeen-year-old Matt Ishihida looked down at his cold, tear- streaked hands. They were strong hands, muscle having been built in them from the countless hours of playing the guitar. They were also soft hands, hands that loved. They were the hands that gotten him into this position.  
  
His father looked down at him, lines of, not only age, but of disappointment and resentment creasing his face. Matt didn't have to look up at his dad to know that in his eyes, rage for his son's mistake blazed angrily.  
  
T.K. had his back against the wall, his head down with his Gilligan hat casting shadows over his face, making it impossible to read his expression. The tension in the air was so thick it was palpable. Finally, Matt looked up from his hands and up at the wall in front of him. He knew tears weren't going to take back what he had done.  
  
"Father, I... I'm sorry," muttered Matt, new tears breaking free from his eyes. Hiroaki Ishihida locked his angry gaze onto his son until it fell back down to look at the ground.  
  
"Matt, I have taught you better than that," snapped his father in a calm, yet angry, hiss.  
  
"I... I know, sir," muttered Matt wiping the tears away from one eye.  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"I... I...," was all Matt could sputter out before burying his face into his hands again and weeping. It was his fault this was happening, he had no one else to blame. He did it because he thought it was right. He thought he needed it... but he didn't.  
  
He loved her. He truly, deeply loved her. He had just gone a bit too far this time. He hadn't meant for anything to happen. He just wanted to love her, but now it seemed no one loved anymore. His world was falling apart before him. Maybe something miraculous would happen to make it all better. Maybe something supernatural would happen and it would be alright again to love. Maybe-  
  
"Mr. Ishihida?" asked a woman's voice in front of him, making him snap his head up. The woman in the white uniform gave him a sweet, kindhearted smile. "Mr. Ishihida, she's just fine. Everything was carried out perfectly and everything is normal. You are now the pr-"  
  
"Can I see her? Can I see her now?" demanded Matt jumping up to his feet and cutting the woman off.  
  
"Well, yes, of course. But don't you want to kn-" Whatever else she had to say never made its way to Matt's ears because by the time she had said 'yes' he had bolted from the room. Matt ran as fast as he could down the corridors until he reached the door, which he opened quietly.  
  
Matt stood in the doorway for a minute, taking a deep breath before entering. It was a regular hospital room with the bed, a suspended TV and a large window. A few cushioned chairs were situated around the bed in which she lay in. She was pale and tired but she smiled at him as he entered. He sat down on the chair closest to the side of the bed and placed his hands on the armrests.  
  
She looked up at him through her light brown eyes that twinkled with love. His own sky blue eyes wandered from her face to what rested in her hands. Wrapped carefully in soft, white cloths lay a small, pink baby. Subtly, a small smile crept upon his lips.  
  
"Matt," she murmured catching his attention once again, "what should we name our daughter?"  
  
"Mimi, don't you want to name her?" asked Matt as he rested one of his hands over hers.  
  
"I'm too tired to think of a name," she muttered partway closing her eyes. Matt sighed and leaned forward. He kissed her gently and took the baby from her arms to get a better look.  
  
"Hmm," muttered Matt in thought as he gently rocked the baby back and forth in his arms. "I think... we should name her Haruka."  
  
"Oh, Matt," sighed Mimi completely closing her eyes, "that's a wonderful name...."  
  
* * *  
  
Four Months Later....  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" demanded Hiroaki Ishihida as he slammed his fist down on the counter. He glared at his son who, in turn, glared back.  
  
"I am going to adopt Haruka. That is what I meant," replied Matt with a sniff.  
  
"I will NOT allow you to do that! It's bad enough as it is bringing this family disgrace by having a child before you're even married but adopting it?"  
  
"That 'it' is my daughter!" growled Matt.  
  
"We had a deal, Ishihida Yamato!" shouted Hiroaki. "You and Mimi both agreed to me and her parents that after she had weaned her child it was going to be put up for adoption."  
  
"HARUKA IS NOT AN 'IT'!" yelled Matt. "She is my daughter and I will keep her. I will NOT stick her up for adoption when I am perfectly capable of taking care of her myself."  
  
"Matt, this is a serious matter and you already said you would put her up for adoption. You said that before she was even born."  
  
"Well, that was then and this is now. I want to be her father, not a stranger," insisted Matt folding his arms across his chest. Being a Ishihida had made Matt a very proud person when he was younger, too bad he had inherited that trait from his father.  
  
"NO! I will not have it!" said Hiroaki, his face reddening with rage. "I will not allow you to take in that child while you are living under MY roof!" Hiroaki and Matt glared at each other hard, each one daring the other to move first. Hiroaki had thought he had been pretty smart coming up with that last comment but he never expected the outcome.  
  
"Fine then," said Matt finally breaking the silence and walking to his room. Hiroaki was a bit astonished that his son would do this and a bit confused. The next thing he knew, Matt was walking towards the door with a buldging suitcase in his hand and a large coat on, for it would soon be autumn.  
  
"Wh-where are you going?" asked Hiroaki still in shock. Matt stopped at the door but didn't turn around when he answered:  
  
"I'm going away to live on my own, since you will not permit me to take care of Haruka when I am living in your house. I will meet Mimi at the park tomorrow at 4:00 as planned but instead of walking away with release forms, I'll be walking to my home... with Haruka." Matt paused for a moment as if wondering if there was something else he had forgotten to add but nothing came to mind. "... Good-bye, Ishihida Heroaki." And Matt was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
4:15p.m. the Next Day....  
  
Matt and Mimi sat on a park bench in front of the fountain, not speaking but listening to all the sounds around them. Haruka, in the baby carrier, was sleeping quietly at their feet. Mimi enjoyed the noises of the park--the birds singing, the water splashing, kids laughing. But today... today something was different. Something was wrong and Matt knew it. Mimi didn't at all seem happy to see him and didn't even show any emotion when he had told her earlier of his plans to take care of Haruka. She seemed as if she were on another planet.  
  
"Mimi," said Matt breaking the silence, "I want you to know that... I still love you." Matt knew that statement would get a reaction from her, even a little one, but the reaction he got wasn't what he had hoped for or even expected. She flinched, as if something sharp had stung her. Matt frowned.  
  
"Mimi, what is wrong with you? What have I done to you to make you like this?" begged Matt as he reached out and touched her arm. She stiffened and Matt gasped. He pulled away and sighed. He leaned back in the bench and looked up at the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I didn't expect it to...," Matt stopped in mid-sentence and looked back at her.  
  
"I know, Matt," she muttered. Matt didn't understand. She seemed so sad, so detached from him now but when she had just had Haruka she had been pleasant and happy. What had happened to her?  
  
She leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky, her eyes filling with tears. She was sobbing, and there was nothing Matt could do about it. He hated to see her this way. He had always hated it when she cried! He had always helped her smile again... but now, it seemed everything he did was wrong. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't talk to her, he could just sit next to her, keeping her company.  
  
"Matt, I'm going to leave now," said Mimi flatly as she stood up. Matt looked up at her but she looked down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes or even face his direction. "I'm going to pick up my stuff from my aunt's house, and I'm going to go back home to my parents in New York. Whatever you do later on in life, Matt, please don't come looking for me. Promise me, you will not come looking for me?" Matt nodded but he felt his heart breaking. He could feel his bottom lip quivering, just as a child's would when he had just been caught stealing cookies straight from the jar and knew he was about to be punished.... But why was Matt being punished? As she began to walk away, Matt realized he didn't understand. He wanted to know!  
  
"Mimi," said Matt, and she stopped so he could ask her, "why are you doing this? Why can I not come looking for you?" She sighed and her shoulders sagged, as if she had been dreading him asking this question. She only wished she had the power to deny the inevitable.  
  
"Because, Ishihida Yamato," she murmured with a broken voice, her sobs making it almost impossible to make out words, "I never want to see you again!" And she walked off, leaving Matt alone with his child and his dreams ripped to shreds, like discarded newspapers on the cold ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome home, Haruka," whispered Matt quietly as he opened the door to his small apartment. He had enough money from his latest concert to get him by for a while but he didn't know how long it would all last. Matt looked down at Haruka in the small baby carrier and smiled. At least he wouldn't forget what he left home for.  
  
He looked back up around the apartment and his smile turned back into a frown. There wasn't much to say about the small place he had been able to rent. It consisted of only three rooms. The door led into the small living room and beyond that was the bedroom and the bathroom. A small kitchen-like area was built into the far right side of the living room. There was only one window in the entire apartment and that was in the bedroom.  
  
The furnishings were pathetic. In the living room was an old couch (which had come with the apartment), a small, static-y television, and a refrigerator (also came with the apartment), a microwave and a small AM-FM radio in the kitchen area. The bedroom consisted of only of a bed that pulled out of the wall, a small clothes rack and an ironing board. The bathroom contained all the usual appliances.  
  
Matt sighed and closed the door behind him. He walked into the bedroom throwing the diaperbag on the ground and carefully placed the carrier on the bed before falling down beside it. He was still a bit unsettled by what had happened between him and Mimi half an hour earlier and all he really wanted to do was sleep that unexpected experience away.  
  
"Uhh... uhh... uhh," fussed Haruka just as Matt was starting to doze off. He leaned up on one of his elbows and looked down at her. He smiled and sat up, taking her in his arms and rocking her back and forth while whispering soft reassurances to her. Even as he did this, she continued to fuss and then started to cry. He frowned and reached for the diaper bag, taking out a bottle of baby formula and putting the rubber nipple to her mouth. She eagerly put her small hands the plastic bottle, as if to hold it, and sucked hungrily. Matt chuckled. He was going to have to get used to this.  
  
As she ate, Matt thought about what was ahead, what needed to be done, what had been done, and many other things but what he thought of most was his Haruka. He looked down at her and what he saw surprised him. She had his intense blue eyes. She had his mouth, too. 'Even my appetite,' mused Matt with another chuckle. The rest of her appearence saddened him, though. The soft, fuzzy hair that lightly covered her head was light brown... like Mimi's. Her nose was Mimi's, too. He sighed. He'd just have to get used to seeing Mimi everytime he looked at Haruka, even though it hurt him.  
  
"You know," said Matt to the hungry baby in his arms, "you're the most beautiful daughter a father could ask for." He smiled back down at her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Yes, he would get used to it eventually. He was also going to show them, all of the people who said he couldn't do it. He was going to show them how good a father he really could--no, would--be.  
  
"Haruka, daddy loves you," muttered Matt as her sucking slowed when she grew tired. "Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you so much."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

**All's Fair in Love…**

**Cager:** So, you liked the last chapter, eh?  Well, if you think things are bad for Matt now, just wait and see....

**Angi:** Gee, Cager, I've never seen you write stuff like this before o_o;;; It's not like you.

**Gilthanas:** So, it's a little Angsty.  Big deal *rolls eyes*

**Cager:** Oh!  And I just figured out how the whole 'html document' thing works, so bear with me as I try to figure it all out ^_^;;;

**Rastlin:** Cager does not own Digimon, the Anime Kitties or any Characters from the Dragonlance Chronicles.  They already have owners and such, she's just borrowing them for the... reader's pleasure.

**Anto:** She may not own all that but she owns the plot of this fanfic, Haruka and the Anti-Clones. ^_^

**Bakura Kitty:** Please, do read and remew!

**Cager:** In this fanfic, Odaiba High has a nursery for children like some of those REALLY BIG High Schools I hear about.  If the rumors about how nice, big High Schools have nurseries are not true, then that's alright. *shrugs* I live in a town with a population of 1700.  The elementary (grades PK-6) has 500 students and the High School (grades 7-12, we have no middle school) has about 300 students.  I'm just assuming Odaiba is big enough to have a nursery in the High School.  I'll tell you one thing is for sure, my school doesn't :P.

**Chapter 2**

"Sorry, I'm late," mumbled Matt as he stumbled into his Calculus class and nearly fell into his teacher doing so.  His teacher, Mr. Sakomizu, made an impatient noise as he watched his student fumble around with his books, sharpen his pencils and try to get into his seat at the same time.  Matt's clothes were de-shelved and his hair was oily and mussed as if he had been too busy to wash it that morning and give it a proper combing out.

            "And what is your excuse this time, Mr. Ishihida?" demanded Sakomizu-san folding his arms in front of his chest.  Why he put up with these unpunctual and immature seniors, Mr. Sakomizu didn't know.

            "Well, sir," gasped Matt as he quickly flipped to the page everyone else was on in their Calculus text books, "Haruka's been sick lately and hasn't really been sleeping well and my mom called in early and told me she couldn't baby-sit her today so I had to take her down to the school nursery and they made me sign her in and fill-out a little sheet to let them know if she had any genetic disorders or allergies (which she doesn't) and then I—"

            "Alright, Mr. Ishihida!" shouted Mr. Sakomizu as he slammed his fist down on the table, a sure sign that Sakomizu-san was wrestling between up-holding School Policy or his own morals.  The other boys snickered around the room while the girls gasped and whispered about how adorable it was that how a guy like Matt would sacrifice anything for his daughter.  Matt couldn't help but blush under all the attention.  He thought he would be used to it by now.

            "Fine, then, Mr. Ishihida," sighed Sakomizu-san as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers.  "I'll let you go this time, but don't be late again."  Matt let out a sigh of relief and then thanked his teacher profusely.  Sakomizu-san took deep breaths for a few moments before starting on into the lesson as if Matt had never been late to class at all and it was just a regular day.

            As the class wore on, Matt's mind began to wander.  Not that Sakomizu-san was a bad teacher or boring.  Actually, Matt respected him a lot more than most of his other teachers.  Matt just had a lot on his mind.  He had only had Haruka for about two months and it seemed as if it had been years.  The day Matt had left home to buy an apartment for himself and his daughter seemed like ages ago.  Matt may only have been seventeen, but in his mind he was in his late-twenties.  His thoughts tended to wander to many places and to many things, most of the time those things revolving around Haruka or money.

            _'Let's see,' thought Matt as he absently began to doodle on his notebook, _'if I drop Haruka off at Chizu's right after school, I can get to work at fifteen till the hour and can work until band practice, then after practice, pick up Haruka then I'll have just enough time to go home and made some rice-balls for tomorrow's breakfast... Wait!  With Haruka here at school, I can just hand her over to Yolie or Chizu and that'll knock off an entire fifteen minutes!  Yes!  That'll add more to my hours worked for sure!'__

            Matt smiled as he added detail to the guitar he was sketching.  _'Hmm, maybe I should knock off practice tomorrow and work an extra hour, then spend the rest of the day with Haruka.  I don't get to see her very often, except on shopping days and Sundays.'_  Matt's smile faded and he sighed.  Money was getting too tight!  Even concert money went quickly nowadays.  Working at the store wasn't bringing in much money either.

            _'You know, maybe I should find a better job... but then what better job could I get without a degree?'  Matt sighed and slumped down in his chair.  __'I guess I'm going to have to start rationing again.  Maybe if I just eat one meal a day I could save up enough money to get Haruka some new clothes....'  Lately, his mother had been buying most of the things Haruka needed, even though Matt wanted to be the soul provider.  Sometimes, he just needed the help of others but he often thought he was just being a burden._

*          *            *

            "Alright, guys, that's enough for tonight!" called out Matt as he made his way to his guitar case.

            "What?  We've only been practicing for half an hour!" groaned Kanji as he threw his hands down on the electric keyboard.

            "Sorry, but I need to pick up Haruka.  She doesn't like it when I'm away for a long time," explained Matt as he gently set his guitar into the case.

            "Personally, I don't see why you didn't stick her up for adoption when you had the chance, Matt," sighed Jotaro with a wave of his hand.  Matt felt a slight trickle of irritation creep through him at the drummer's statement.  "Kids are a waste of time.  You should've put the kid up for adoption and then kept the girl (Mimi, wasn't it?)  Then, at least, you would still be living in a home instead of that dirty cubical you call an 'apartment.' "

            "IS THAT WHAT YOU'D'VE DONE, JO?!" demanded Matt spinning around on his heels and glaring at the slightly smaller drum player.

            "Well,... I-I don't... know," muttered Jotaro looking down at the ground.  "Th-that's never h-happened to... me before."

            "Then don't start saying things you'd never do yourself."

            "I never said I _wouldn't_ do it, Matt, I'm just not sure what I would do if the circumstances ever came up."  Jotaro's face was now expressionless.  "Though, unlike _you, I plan on getting married _before_ I have kids."_

            "Alright, that's it!" growled Matt as he began to make his way towards Jotaro.

            "Come on, guys," laughed Keisuke, the bass player, nervously as he tried to hold Matt back, "there's no need to fight."

            "Yeah, just chill for a while," murmured Kanji soothingly as he tried to hold back Jotaro.  Ishihida Yamato and Kusaka Jotaro glared each other down for a few minutes in silence before Matt finally shrugged Keisuke off and began to head back towards his guitar.

            "Not worth my time, anyway," muttered Jotaro as he went back to his trap set.

            "I need to get Haruka soon, anyway," mumbled Matt as he closed the case and swung it up on his back.  Matt began to make his way towards the door but just before he left, Keisuke caught up with him and asked if he could have a word.  Matt obliged.  Keisuke looked up to see if either Jotaro or Kanji could hear them before saying what was on his mind.

            "Yamato, Jotaro has been getting really moody lately and I don't think it's healthy for our band if we have any sour members," whispered Keisuke looking into Matt's eyes.  Matt looking back coolly waiting for Keisuke to continue.  Keisuke swallowed a few times before adding, "I was wondering if you wanted us to drop him?"  Matt blinked a few times before shaking his head.

            "But, Matt, if he keeps acting like this the whole band will fall apart!" moaned Keisuke, looking up at Matt pleadingly.

            "No, you can't find a better drummer than Jotaro," replied Matt as he looked into the direction of their drum player.  "... but I bet you can find a better electric guitar.  And I _know_ you can find a better singer, too."  Keisuke stared up at Matt with his mouth gaping open.  He was about to say something else but Matt stopped him with a glare.  "Keisuke, I hereby relinquish my place as band leader to you.  You... were meant to be the leader, because I know Jo is irrational and Kanji just can't lead.  Had you not tried to stop me from fighting, Kanji wouldn't have held back Jotaro."

            "Matt, I can't-"

            "Yes, you can.  Keisuke, you're a much better musician than I.  Just try your best to find the best replacement.  I'm not leaving only because of Jo.  Partially, it's because of Haruka, another part is because of school and another is because of money.  Don't take it personally."

            "... Alright, Yamato," said Keisuke after a moment of silence.  His face looked solemn for a while before giving Matt a friendly smile and opening the door.  "Alright, Matt, but make sure you come by once or twice during practice and get tickets for a concert once in a while.  You're always welcome company with the Teen-Age Wolves."

*          *            *

            "Daddy is going to take you home earlier from now on, Ruke," said Matt as he carefully lathered Haruka's hair with the baby shampoo.  He often talked to her like this whenever they were alone at home.  He knew she didn't really comprehend what he said but he wanted her to know his voice; to be able to relate to his voice.  He smiled as she splashed around the water with her feet and giggled.  "Now Daddy's going to get to spend more time with you.  You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

            Matt carefully rinsed her hair then pulled her out of the tub with a towel.  He dried her off gently but to much protest when he brushed the towel against her face.  He then took her into the bedroom and began to dress her into some of the soft cotton pajamas his mother had bought for his daughter.  Finally, after much squirming and wiggling, Matt finally had her all dressed for bed.

            "You know, you're such a wiggle-worm when it comes to getting on clothes," chuckled Matt as he took her into the kitchen.  He already had a blanket laid out on the floor for her to lie on while he was fixing tomorrow's breakfast and finishing his homework.  He placed her down on her back and gave her the pacifier to suck on.

            "Alright-y, then," muttered Matt as he opened the pantry and pulled out a big bag of rice.  He grimaced at the thought of having to eat rice... again.  That seemed to be all he ate nowadays.  But, then again, rice was cheap and he didn't have enough money for more attractive or tasty foods.

            As he worked to fix his food for the next morning Haruka made small gurgling noises as she kicked her feet.  He head was turned towards him and she was watching him intently as if she knew what he was doing.

            "As I said before," said Matt looking down at her with a smile, "You are a wiggle-worm!"  He chuckled and she smiled back up at him.  Smiling, he went back to his work.  _'At least I get my pay-check tomorrow!  Then I'll be able to buy some new toys for Haruka and some cheddar cheese to melt on these rice-balls.'  Matt had weird tastes._

            "Wanna see what's happening on in the world, 'Ruka?" asked Matt as he flipped on the television set after putting away the rice-balls and washing his hands.

_            'Our top story for tonight: A young girl is saved in an avalanche by a wild Frigimon--Experts baffled!'_

            "Experts... whatever!" sniffed Matt as he switched off the television in irritation.  Ever since the defeat of MaloMyotismon many people had been receiving partner Digimon at random.  Now it was just an everyday occurance and the original Digidestined, Matt along with the rest of his friends, were no longer thought to be significant, even though they had saved the Real World and Digital World countless times.  A few of the older adults to get Digimon had thought that gave them the right to call themselves 'experts' but truly they knew nothing about what it meant to be a Digidestined.

            "It's a life-time commitment and responsibility to both worlds," was what Tai had said to them but why listen to a kid?  _They_ had Digimon and _they were older.  What did a little kid, now only nearing adulthood, know about anything?  Especially about the Digimon?  That kind of attitude ticked all the Digidestined off.  No one but their own parents, relatives and close friends would hear them out; even Ken's statements on Digimon were ignored!_

            The _Experts_ believe that only Digimon that follow a partner are able to comprehend the meaning of emotions, such as fear, love, friendship, happiness and sorrow.  The _Experts_ believe Digimon fighting was barbaric, even playful punches were seen as a direct attempt of violence, so fighting was completely banned.  The _Experts_ believed all Digimon were a priveilage and if you didn't have one you just weren't good enough for one.

            The worse part about this all was, most people believed the Experts because that was all they were allowed to hear.  This drove to the suicide of many adults and children alike who were told they just weren't good enough for a Digimon.  After hearing this multiple times, many of them just figured they weren't good enough for life either and put an end to it.  The Experts, of course, said it was only due to the loneliness of not having a Digimon of their own.

            "It just wasn't fair, Haruka," sighed Matt as he buried his face in his hands.  "If only the school wasn't so far from here...."  The 'school' Matt was referring to was the Digimon Academy.  Every Digidestined's Digimon, once they hit Rookie-level, were sent to the school to learn the basics.  They had classes that ranged from first-grader comprehension to college graduate.  Gabumon was learning at a very fast rate, like the other original Digidestined's Digimon, and would graduate around the same time Matt would.  They were both heading towards technology classes so they could both take jobs that were the same and work together.

            Digimon were treated as equals.  They were not pets or play things, they were living beings and were now being brought up like humans were brought up.  They used money to buy things for their own needs and lived in homes like people did.  Some were even rich enough to live in large mansions on the slopes of Mt. Fugi, but thoes Digimon were usually only rich because they were owned by Experts or they were war veterans.

            _'It's not fair!  Our Digimon deserve much more than the Digimon of the Experts.  _

_Some of our Digimon have even seen more and fought more than the veterans!'_ thought Matt irritantly rubbing his forehead.  _'At least we original Digidestined love our Digimon.  The Experts only love the money their Digimon bring in with them!'_

            Suddenly, the sound of Haruka whinning made Matt snap out of his small depression.  He knew she wasn't hungry, since he had just fed her not long ago, and he knew she didn't need a new diaper.  She was just being fussy and wanted to be held and rocked.  He carefully took her in his arms and he walked around the house, rocking her gently.

            "Shhhh.  Shhhhh," hushed Matt soothingly.  "I know, Ruke.  I don't like it either.  I don't like it either.  Shhhhh."  She calmed down a little but she was still upset.  Matt took her into the bedroom and placed her in the crib his mother had given him to let Haruka use.  "How about some music, than?"

            Matt went to the guitar case he had placed down on the bed and took out his beautiful electric guitar.  It wasn't loud at all without the amp so it was perfect for using around the apartment.  He went back to the crib and strummed up a slow tune.  The music quieted her and soon she was listening and watching Matt contentedly.  Before Matt even knew it, he was singing softly to her one of his own songs but not quite as fast as the original version.  He sang softly to her until she gently fell into a deep sleep.

_"...Oh, keep on running, keep on running,_

_"Find out your reality..."_

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**All's Fair in Love...**

**Raistlin: **Cager doesn't own Digimon, the Anime Kitties, Gilthanas, Tasslehoff or I.  She owns the plot of this fan fiction, the character Haruka and the Anti-Clones.  Read now!

**Cager:** What?!  Aren't you going to let me say anything funny or time-consuming?!

**Gilthanas:** Why should he?  You're not interesting in the slightest.

**Cager:** You're both mean! :(

**Jouti:** You wanted them here, Cager.  You have to deal with them.

**Joey Kitty:** Jus' read and remew!

**Cager's Terriermon: **Cager would also like you all to know she does not favor _any_ type of relationships except for Kenyako.  Why did she write this fanfiction, then?  Because she felt she needed to write it.  The idea was original and she writes fanfictions only for originality's sake.  ^_^ If you wish to flame her, don't flame her over the kind of shippy she uses, flame her over her writing style or something she really believes deserves to be corrected.  JUST CAUSE SOME OF YOU PEOPLE ARE OPPINIONATED DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE RIGHT!  (P.S~The first grandmother mentioned in this chapter is the one you see on the movie, who lives out in the country(she's from the Takashi side).  The Grandpa on the phone is the one who lives in France(he's from the Ishihida side).)

**Chapter 3**

            "Really!?" gasped Kari as she finished changing Haruka's diaper.  "He's already had her for three months?"  T.K. nodded as he let go of Haruka's struggling arms.  Kari laughed.  "She's such a wiggle-worm!"  T.K. chuckled as well as he picked up his niece and held her hands to help her balance.

            "I'm surprised Matt hasn't come to live with us yet," sighed T.K. after his chuckles had subsided.

            "Is your mom still worried about him?" asked Kari with a frown.

            "Yeah, especially since we're going to be gone next week."

            "What!" gasped Kari looking up at T.K's calm face.  "Where are you going?"  T.K. sighed and stayed silent as he watched Haruka, her hands still in his, try to balance and take a wobbly step towards him, even though he held most of her weight.

            "You see," said T.K. after a few moments, "our Grandmother is very sick.  They don't think she's going to live much longer.  My Mom can't get her to come live with us or go to a hospital for care.  She just... she wants to live her last days in the house she's lived in ever since she got married to Grandfather."

            "But that's way out in the country!  The nearest town is--what?--ten, maybe even fifteen miles away?" demanded Kari in shock.

            "Yeah, but she won't change her mind."  T.K's frown turned into a wry grin as he added, "You know, my Dad wasn't the only one who was stubborn in our family."

            "So,... who is Matt going to get to take care of Haruka when he's in school and at work?" asked Kari timidly as she took the baby girl from T.K. so he could stretch his legs.

            "We don't quite know yet.  Chizu, Yolie's sister, sometimes watches Haruka when Matt's working... but she still has school to go to.  And, he could use the school nursery, but... he doesn't really like that alternative.  He likes to keep Haruka with people he knows."

            "Tai and I would always help out with Haruka if we didn't have school and our Mom would _love_ to take care of her too but... well, you know how she can be when it comes to feeding time."  T.K's laugh startled Kari but she eventually joined in herself as Haruka looked up at them curiously.  Kari set Haruka down on a small mat with some play toys while her giggles subsided and turned back to T.K. with a smile.  "I can see it now--Haruka, the first child since Tai and me to brave my Mom's infamous Mashed Garlic-Onion Surprise!"  This arose another laugh fest for both teens but they eventually calmed down and went back to playing with Haruka, the conversation taking on a nicer turn.

*          *            *

A few nights later...

            "...So, Grandpa, do you think you can put in a good word for me?.... Alright!  Thanks, Grandpa!... Yeah, I'll make you proud....  Okay, then.  Now, stay out of trouble!  I don't want to wake up one day and see you on _France's Most Wanted_.... Hahaha!  That's right!  Grandma beat you to that, didn't she?...  Well, thanks again.  I'll see ya later, Gramps."  Matt hung up the phone and chuckled to himself while memories of his crazy French Grandfather ran through his mind.  A slight breeze came just then and snatched those memories from his head as he concentrated on pulling his jacket closed.  It was starting to enter into winter and if he didn't have a good, thick coat before if finally came, he was going to be in trouble.

            _'I could use a phone of my own, too,' thought Matt as he grimaced with the thought of having to use another pay phone.  They were really starting to wear down on his wallet.  A new thought struck Matt's mind just then and he smiled.  He continued down the street while whistling one of his old band's better hits._

            After picking up Haruka from Chizu's he would make one more stop then walk straight home.  He was happy he had been able to pay for a warm coat filled with down for Haruka the week before.  The last thing he needed right then was for his daughter to get sick.  Matt was starting to feel sick himself after thinking over what he was just about to do.

            _'It's not like I have much of a choice, anyway.  She's the last person on my list.  Oh!  If only Ken's parents hadn't been so busy!  If Izzy's parents had only not gone on vacation!  If... IF!!'  With one last groan, Matt continued down the sidewalk, picking up the last pieces of his pride along the way._

*          *            *

            "...M-matt?" stammered Motomiya Jun, still astonished to see her old crush standing in the doorway.

            "Yeah, um... hi, Jun," started Matt as he summoned the rest of his courage to talk to the older girl.  Matt drew a blank after that.  He had known what he had wanted to say, but thinking about something and actually _doing that something are two completely different things._

            "Well, would you... like to come... inside?" suggested Jun after noticing the nervous look on his face.  Matt stuttered out an "_Arigato_" as he stepped over the threshold into the warm apartment building.  Suddenly noticing how cold it had been outside, Matt sighed in contentment as warmth washed over his body.  Matt had learned to take luxuries, such as a warm fire and a good meal, in good portions when allowed.  He didn't think he'd ever take anything for granted again!  Haruka then made an impatient noise in her carrier, startling Matt from his momentary peace and bringing him back to reality.  He bent to check on her but turned up when he heard Jun's gasp.

            "Oh!  A baby...," said Jun looking down at Haruka with amazement.  "Oh!  That's right, Davis told me about that one day!  You and Mimi...."  Her voice trailed off then and she looked around, as if trying to find something else to occupy the conversation.  The Motomiya apartment hadn't changed one bit since Matt had first seen it.  It was plainly furnished, with a little bit of junk here or there left out by Davis or his Dad.  Magazines had been lain on the table for visitors or whenever their Mother was bored and Jun suddenly found herself intrigued by the highlights of one of the gardening mags.

            "Here you go, Sweet," murmured Matt as he placed the pacifier in his daughter's mouth.  She sucked it, content for the time being.  Matt chuckled to himself before straightening back up.  His daughter's presence gave him a feeling of security.

            "I know it's a bit sudden but I have a favor to ask of you, Jun," started Matt, "Davis says you're a great baby-sitter.  I have work and I'm still in school, so um, do you think you could watch over Haruka for me next week?"

            "Let me guess," giggled Jun as a sly grin spread over her face, "all the normal baby-sitters are busy?"  

            "Guilty as charged, Jun."  Matt felt himself becoming more and more comfortable but he hadn't hit the bad news yet.  "Unfortunately, there is one... small draw back.  I can't pay you back."  The grin faded from Jun's face.

            "Oh, it's that bad, Matt?" asked Jun with a look of pity.  Matt felt his cheeks flame.  He didn't like anyone to think he was _begging them to do anything for him!  He was __not a charity case!_

            "Hey!  I'm not poor, I just need every cent I have!" yelled Matt angrily.

            "Sorry, Matt.  Anyway, I wouldn't have you pay, even if you tried to," said Jun.  "There is one thing I would like in return, though."  She winked.

            "I was afraid of this...," mumbled Matt with a grimace.

            "You have to go on a date with me, alright?  How about Friday?" asked Jun with a slight giggle.

            "Jun, I already told you, I need as much money as I can get," groaned Matt, beginning to feel he may actually have to put Haruka into the school's nursery.

            "We don't have to go out to eat, Matt," laughed Jun with a large smile.  "We can just go on a walk or something.  Do we have a deal then?"  She held out her hand.  She expected him to just turn and walk out the door with his baby in his arms but, surprisingly, after a bit of hesitation, Matt put his hand into hers and shook it.

            "It's a deal, I guess," muttered Matt, accepting the inevitably.

            "Alright then, drop her off whenever you like, then!" said Jun, still slightly shocked, but extremely pleased.  "See ya, Matt!"  And with a small good-bye, Matt was out the door and in the cold once again.

*          *            *

            Ishihida Yamato walked stiffly down the freezing sidewalk.  Haruka's carried bounced against his side with each step.  It was a little annoying but Matt would never admit it.  Too proud for his own good, Matt wasn't about to admit that _anything_ about keeping Haruka was difficult.

            Ishihida Haruka, at that very moment, was sound asleep.  The rhythm of each swaying step having carried her to dreamland quite quickly.  What did she dream about?  What do babies in general dream about?  New toys?  Soft, cuddly kittens and bouncy, happy puppies?  Sweet milk and mild juice?  That much, we cannot say.  She was sleeping peacefully now, so it was plain to see whatever she was dreaming wasn't frightening her.

            "I need to get a car," muttered Matt to himself, a small cloud of steam issuing from his mouth as he spoke.  Matt knew such wishful thinking wasn't even in the question.  A car was just too much money, but... a nice heater to travel with sounded lovely!  It was just at that moment, for some strange, yet lucky twist of fate, Matt looked down the alleyway he was just about to pass and saw a sign he'd never seen before.  He had walked past this alley for years, never once stopping to look down it.  Why hadn't he?  Matt didn't know but he was glad he had today.  The sign that had caught his eye read:  SOUP KITCHEN, RIGHT DOWN THE STAIRS.  Sure enough, under the sign, was a flight of stairs that seemed to be leading to some type of basement or storm shelter.

            Almost on que, Matt's stomach growled viciously.  With his free hand, he clutched around his middle and licked his chapped, freezing lips.  Nice, hot soup sounded wonderful!  Immediately, all of Matt's pride was forgotten and replaced with steaming chicken broth and crackers.  He nearly ran down the stairwell and walked into the door at the bottom.

            Inside, there were a few tables scattered about on the concrete floor with thread-bare, checkered tablecloths stretched over them.  About three stools were situated around each table, all looking quite worn and sunken in.  There were two doors, one that led into the kitchen and the other to a restroom.  There was only four other people besides Matt who were sitting down.  A young husband and wife, with their five year old child, and an elderly old man.  It was very warm, though not as warm as the Motomiya's appartment, and many delicious smells wafted from behind the door of the kitchen.

            Matt, starting to feel slightly awkward, walked out of the doorway and found himself an empty table.  He set down Haruka's carrier at his feet and waited for a few moments.  Absently humming one of his own songs to himself, Matt waited for nearly a quarter of an hour before he felt a small tug on his shirt.  He looked down and, to his surprise, found the little boy was pulling at his shirt.

            "Hey, are you hungry, Mister?" asked the little boy.  Matt thought his large, brown eyes and slight lisp were just adorable.

            "Yeah, I am," answered Matt, smiling down at the boy.

            "Go knock on the door."  He pointed to the kitchen.  "They'll get you some soup and some bread and some crackers and some water."  He smiled back up at Matt as he said all this.

            "Thanks, little man," chuckled Matt, ruffling the boys messy, black hair before taking up Haruka's carrier and going over to the door the boy had indicated.  He knocked a few time and waited for only a few seconds before the door was opened to reveal an older woman around her mid-fifties.  She smiled at him with the smile every Grandmother seems to know before asking for his name.

            "I am Ishihida Yamato.  Matt, if you prefer, and this," he lifted the carrier slightly, "is Haruka."

            "It's nice to meet you, Matt.  I'm Aikiko," replied the woman.  "It's nice to meet new people.  What kind of soup would you like?"

            "Well, can you tell me the names of the kinds you have?" asked Matt with a confused look.  He hadn't expected to get a choice in the matter.

            "Of course.  We have Cream of Mushroom, Potato and Onion, Chicken and Noodle, or Tomato."

            "I... um, I think I'll have the potato and onion soup, please," asked Matt thinking back to his own Grandmother's potato and onion soup.  It had always been his favorite.

            "Alright, Hon, you just set yourself down and I'll be out in just a second with your soup."  Matt thanked her and went back to his table where the boy and his parents were waiting.

            "Has our son been bothering you, sir?" asked the mother as she took her boy's hand in her own.

            "No, he actually helped me," chuckled Matt.  "If it hadn't been for him I might've waited at the table for hours without food."  The mother's face relaxed into a smile when she heard her son had not been cause anyone trouble.

            "Sorry we didn't help you ourselves," apologized the young man who was apparently her husband.  "We aren't as assertive as our son and we don't like to bother people."

            "Don't worry about it," said Matt with a disarming smile.  He didn't want them to be upset on any account of him.  "My name is Ishihida Yamato.  Friends call me Matt."  He held out his hand which the husband gladly clasped.

            "I'm Natsuke Heero and this is my wife, Chichoumi, and my son, Oishi."

            "It's nice to meet all of you."  Matt gave them all a smile before he remembered his own child.  "Oh!  And this is Haruka."

            "How adorable!" squeaked Chichoumi as she looked down at the darling baby.  Oishi gave his own "ooooo!" as he gazed up at Haruka.

            "And where's the mother?" asked Heero in a friendly way.

            "Oh, she...," Matt gazed down at Haruka with a sad smile, "she went to America."  There was an uncomfortable silence that settled over them all.  Matt knew Heero hadn't meant to upset him but he couldn't help but think longingly and sadly about Mimi.  Heero knew he should have been subtler but since everyone had been so happy he hadn't really thought of any rain clouds coming down upon them like that.

            "I do believe our soup must be getting cold, dear," said Chichoumi softly when she thought both Matt and Heero needed a rescue.

            "You're absolutely right, love," sighed Heero turning back to Matt with an apologizing smile.  "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Ishihida."

            "Same here, Heero," replied Matt, giving the other man a reassuring grin to let him know there were no hard feelings.  As the family walked back to their table to finish their own meal Matt noticed they were not much older than him, yet their son was already five.  They must have been _very young when they had him.  Such a discovery only made him more sad and brought up thoughts of what used to be and what might have been...._

            "Here's you're soup, Hon," announced Aikiko as she suddenly appeared at his side and placed a large bowl of steaming soup in front of him.  She set down a glass of water for him as well and bade him good meal.

            "Thank you," sighed Matt as the elderly woman bowed and disappeared behind the kitchen door.  Matt turned to his bowl and stared down into it for a whole minute before taking a deep breath and starting into it.  There was no use dwelling over the past.  That was then and this is now.  He would get on with his life just as he had for the past three months.  Everything would be fine and with his new friends it might even be better.  It's always easier to cope with problems if you have friends who cope with the same problems themselves, right?

To be continued...


End file.
